Page:Creddie/Other Information
Additional Names *Ceddie (C'/arly and Fr/'eddie) *Farly (C/'arly '''and '''F/'reddie) *Freddly (Car/'ly '''and '''Fredd'/i.e.) *Caddie (Ca/'rly and Fre/'ddie) Other Creddie-Related Pages You may also see Creddie's Fanfiction, Videos, Fan Art, Similar Ships, Userboxes, Friendship, and Songs pages. Photo Galleries *'Creddie Gallery Photos from episodes and promos only ' *'Creddie Fan Art Creddie fan art photos and drawings etc. ' *'Creddie iCarly.com Gallery Photos from iCarly.com' *'Creddie GIFs Any Creddie GIFs' Creddie Facts *Before''' iCarly,''' Nathan Kress was written to be in the "Battle of Panthatar" episode of Drake & Josh as Megan Parker's (Miranda Cosgrove/Carly Shay) love interest/boyfriend, but was cut from the scene in preparation for iCarly. When Nathan auditioned for iCarly, Dan Schneider shaped Freddie's character after this minor role to have a major crush on Carly. *Freddie gets jealous of every guy who Carly has a crush on, or guys who have a crush on her, and Carly shows the same jealousy about his relationships. The reason he gets so mad about it is because he is so attached to her. (iTwins,' iDate a Bad Boy', iBeat the Heat, etc.) *Carly seems pretty interested in Freddie's love life and asks details about his dates and kisses. *Carly and Freddie slow danced alone together in iSpeed Date. *Throughout recent episodes, Freddie and Carly smile at each other a lot, have flirty conversations, touch each other a lot, and seem to have great interest in each other's love lives. *Although Carly has told Freddie to move over because he was too close to her during iCarly (iMust Have Locker 239 and iCarly Awards), she certainly seems to have no problem standing close to him when not doing iCarly (iBeat the Heat, iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, many, many more), and they often stand, sit, and lean very close together. *Freddie and Carly kissed a total of 4 times in iSaved Your Life (6 times in the extended version). *Carly has said that they love each other out loud on two separate occasions. (iSaved Your Life and iQuit iCarly). *Creddie was the first main cast couple to actually date (iSaved Your Life). *In an online interview, Miranda Cosgrove said that she would like Carly to have "another little romance" with Freddie.' Find out more...' *'Miranda Cosgrove' has said she would like to see Carly and Freddie get back together and has also stated that her favorite episode was iSaved Your Life. *Freddie is not at all afraid to admit that he loves Carly, and he does so on several occasions. *Their first moment together was where Freddie picked up Carly's water bottle and admitted he loves her in the first episode. It is made clear to the viewer that Freddie had told Carly about his feelings before. *Both Carly and Freddie had a brief romance/date in the same episodes four times: iWin a Date (Gibby and Shannon), iSpeed Date (Austin and Magic Malika), iBeat the Heat (Griffin and Sabrina) and iGet Banned ('''Keith and an unnamed girl). Neither of the encounters turned out well. ' *Carly is the only main character who has never ended an episode dating anyone. This seems like a hint that she may really be meant for Freddie, and that's why she's been striking out so much with other guys. *In the iCarly opening theme, only Carly's and Freddie's voices are heard. Freddie counts 5, 4, 3, 2, and Miranda (Carly) sings the song. *During the webcast, Freddie zooms in on Carly quite often. *Carly has been in serious fights with Sam and Spencer before, but her disagreements with Freddie have only been minor. *When Freddie comments something about tech talk or something involved with his mom's overprotection, Carly seems amused and smiles often. ('iTwins, '''iRocked the Vote, etc.) In iSaved Your Life, she said that she thought it was "cuky," - a cross between "cute" and "geeky". *In iSell Penny-Tees, when Sam first explains how she got 90 Penny T's finished, you can see on the wall behind Carly and Freddie pictures of Carly, Spencer, and Freddie. If these were simply pictures of her friends, then there would be a picture of Sam on the wall as well, hinting that there must be something more to it. *Similarly, Freddie also has a picture of Carly on the inside of his closet door, which she discovered with a smile while snooping around his room in iSaved Your Life. *Carly is the only character who has taken over Freddie's catchphrase "In 5, 4, 3, 2..." She said it twice. *Carly and Freddie communicate very frequently using signs, gestures and face expressions throughout the series, something neither of the two seems to do with Sam (not at that rate at least). This can suggest a lot of things, such as a strong intimacy between them. The Official Creddie Materials The Creddie Song The Creddie song is "Meant for Me" by Chrissy Chase, because it plays while they share their slow dance alone together in iSpeed Date. The lyrics fit their relationship well. There have been various slow songs (mostly unknown) played during Creddie moments in other episodes as well (iSaved Your Life, iStage an Intervention, etc.). For more songs fitting the Creddie relationship, please see the Creddie Songs page. The Official Creddie Color The Creddie color is maroon, the combination of black and red, because black + red = maroon as seen in iSpeed Date (black) and iSaved Your Life (red), as well as in other episodes in almost all "Creddie moments". For example, in iStart a Fanwar, Carly wears a black leather jacket with a pink shirt, and Freddie wears a red-maroon jacket. Both Carly and Freddie tend to wear red and black a lot, very often at the same time. In most romantic scenes between the pair, one or both wear red, black, or maroon. The Official Creddie Food The Creddie food is cupcakes, because the two ate cupcakes together, and both of them love cupcakes. Carly's shirt in iSaved Your Life during the scene with their first kiss had a cupcake print on it. Miranda Cosgrove, who plays Carly, has listed cupcakes as one of her favorite foods. The Official Creddie Number The Creddie number is 34 because their first kiss in iSaved Your Life was 34 minutes long.